First Time
by KimberlySan
Summary: I would have posted this in "This Rainy Day is Temporary" but I figured it needed a 'M' rating. Grucy smut; its about the pair's first time. Its so fluffy I'm gonna die!


**_I imagine this could have been done a bit better; but I thought I'd write about their first time making love. Gru and Lucy are just too adorable, damnit._**

**_First Time_**

Off in the distance Lucy could hear the rumbling of thunder. Disheartened, she knew that it meant when this storm blew in she and her date would have to leave the beach. For the date, Gru had arranged to watch the sunset and even packed a dinner. The past few hours they had just been sitting there, on the large blanket and chatting about various things. Even after the sun went down they continued on and on and Lucy swore that the man was inching closer every few minutes.

Not that she minded in the slightest. "Maybe we should head back?" The thunder was on her mind now; even the breeze seemed to kick up.

"Suppose so." Gru put on a smile. "I'll take you home."

Silently they packed up his basket and with the blanket draped in one arm Lucy took his free hand. It was a gesture they had done plenty of times now and Gru held onto hers with a tight grip. It was comforting to her that they had come to this level of a relationship that holding hands was so easy to them, like second nature. Little things like that were on her mind a lot recently.

How Gru looked when he picked her up or when he answered his door. He always seemed content to see her and her heart skipped a beat every time his lips touched hers. The overwhelming sensation of just being next to him; It was in every sense of the word, magical.

The pair had been on a few missions between their dates, now that Gru was now part of the AVL's top research department. In her eyes it made the connection even stronger; they had even confessed the l-word just a week ago. She had been in love with him a while now, but to finally hear he felt the same just made everything perfect.

Hand in hand they walked to his car, if you could call it that. After the short trip to her apartment Gru as always, took her hand and walked her to the agent's door. She unlocked it and paused, turning to look at his face. Usually by now, he'd wish her a goodnight and they'd kiss. Date over. But not tonight, Lucy decided.

"Come on in partner."

Pushing the door open she entered, letting him follow inside. "Not really sure if I have coffee but there could be some tea. Want some?"

"Thank you but no." Gru shut the door. For a split second it sounded like he had slammed it shut- making Lucy turn her head. But the flicker of the lights in her hallway made her realize it had been thunder.

"Oh boy…" Putting her purse down, she walked down the short hallway to the living area. Striding to the curtains of the patio they opened with her hand pushing it back. Sure enough the rain was starting to come and the familiar flashes of light made her frown. "It's really coming down. Guess we made it just in time."

Gru had followed her, his own frown coming as he peered over her shoulder. "I get to drive in that, bleh."

For a second her eyes danced downwards, thinking of something; anything to get him to stay. "What if you get drenched? Can't have you sick, Gru. After all Ramsbottom wants us on assignment next week in Argentina, remember?"

"Gaaah." The man seemed annoyed, walking away from her. To her delight he went to her couch, taking a seat. "I tell you he better not expect me to be away from de gurls longer than a week."

Hands went to her hips. "Hey now Gru, we can get it done in like, two days if we work hard enough." She pumped her fist, as if punching an imaginary bag. "Then bam! Back home in time to tuck them in!" He smiled and she returned it. "But for now you should just wait for the storm to pass."

When his hand rose to motion her closer, a new feeling took over her. It had been a few times that Gru had come to her apartment to eat or watch a movie but something felt a little different. While her hand slipped in his a sudden loud bang came from outside making her jump.

Even Gru jerked in surprise and in a second the power was out. In her dark living room the only light came from the flashes outside. "Darn." She mumbled, before letting her hand start to slip from his. "I have some candles around here somewhere."

But the man on her couch didn't let her hand fall. Instead he leaned forward to grab her wrist and playfully pulled her towards him. He moved rather quickly and stood while she was pulled against his chest. Blinking away the surprise she found his eyes with her own. "Gru?"

Sliding her hand on his chest with his own, he wrapped the other around her waist. "I don't mind the dark." There was something in his tone that caused Lucy's skin to shiver. Or was it the feeling of his body being against hers, the smell of the cologne he wore? Most likely, the combination of it all. She loved this man that was certain. And judging by how his eyes just grew lost in hers she knew he felt the same.

When his head tilted she followed suit. The kiss was soft, the feeling of butterflies in Lucy's stomach settling for a moment. She would have gasped at Gru's bold move, if her mouth hadn't been covered by his. Fingers of one hand cupped under her rear, the feeling a bit new to her. While they had dated for some time now- this was the first time Gru had even had the courage to grope her.

Her hands had nothing but his shoulders to hold onto, so she responded to his touches with a signal she knew he'd enjoy, a low moan behind her exploring lips. Lucy could feel his hand pressed on her, one making full use of itself on her backside while the other held her closer by her waist. Then she felt her dress start to rise- Gru had gone from just holding onto her to wanting to explore.

Breath caught as they broke apart, but Lucy made sure she was staying close to his face. For a split second she saw his eyes look at hers and his grip lessened; but her voice caused him to remain. "Don't stop."

Lucy knew what she wanted and it was Gru, touching her just like this. Pulling her close and making her give tiny sounds of excitement and more. Behind her the thunder rolled outside, almost mimicking the hard thud of her chest. Her hands went to his scarf, a sudden urge taking her. Breaking their closed in faces she pulled on the cloth and tossed it aside. No pause, she went right for the zipper of his coat next.

Gru's hand never left her backside, but the other did rise up, trailing her back until he could feel the soft hair she kept up. It didn't surprise her much when his fingers gave enough tugs to let her locks fall from the bun. "Lucy." He spoke so quietly. Lucy had unzipped his coat and was starting to push it back over his shoulders. It caused his hands to leave her while the item slipped off on the couch behind him.

"Yes?" Eyes of emerald looked at his. It was clear the woman was ready for more; Gru was the man she loved. She wanted to be his completely.

Gru's expression was that of lust. "You're beautiful." Hands free again, he went to wrap around her. She would have responded with words but he cut her off with another kiss- causing her eyes to flutter closed.

When he lifted her up she wasn't a hundred percent sure, but she realized he was carrying her quite skillfully through her apartment. Lucy came to terms to what was about to happen, finally. It never seemed like the right time before but now it just seemed like the night was urging them on.

Her room had one window; enough for the dancing light of thunder to keep them illuminated enough to see. Gru didn't hesitate at the bed- Lucy felt herself being lowered while he moved with her. The duo moved a bit more rushed then before as Lucy moved for his sweater. When it came off his broad chest she started to wish the power hadn't gone out- so she could get a better view of him.

But touching would work for now; in fact as she slipped her hands around his torso, pulling him down closer she could make out some definition of his skin. Surprisingly smooth and warm, everything Gru never really showed.

His hands worked just as quickly as hers, but he started on a more intimate scale. Her legs were being touched and fingers worked up to her thighs. Biting her lip Lucy watched his face as best she could, his gaze down to her body. The caresses of his fingers slipped to her waist finding the thin band of her panties. When he tugged on it, she rolled her hips to allow the man to slip it off her skin.

The next moments happened briskly; Gru was undressing her carefully like she was some perfect doll. The dress she wore was pulled over her shoulders and she sat up to grab hold of his belt. The race in her heart beat was intense, just like the feeling of his hand on her now bare stomach. They didn't stay apart for long. While she urged his pants off him he caught her throat with his mouth. Lucy could feel how excited he was while his hands cupped under her thighs.

"Gru…" She said his name out of reaction of his teeth grazing her skin. Never had she been so aroused by a man; he was being sinfully gentle but his groping hands made her feel like the sexiest woman alive. He was pushed between her legs, but simply caressing and kissing her now without pushing anything yet.

When he drew back from her to gaze down at her naked form she felt herself blush. She had already been feeling the flush on her cheeks from the moment but the way he was just studying her made it worse. Lucy slipped her hands over his shoulders and neck to draw him back close to her- when she felt his hand between her legs. Gasping this time, the woman felt his fingers explore the folds of her sensitive skin with a cultivated admiration.

Eyes closed while her right hand slipped away from him, to grip the pillow under her head. His exploration of her womanhood made her body react accordingly, hips rolling and legs pulling him in closer. While he slipped a finger inside of her she could almost feel his eyes on her, enjoying her reactions and wanting her to be pleased. A whimper came from her lips and she even found herself wishing this would never end.

The fingering was just the beginning; he had just been testing the waters, so to speak. Gru maneuvered his hand across her sex with a gentle caress before lowering himself closer to her on the bed. With one hand gripping her waist the other rolled up her stomach and chest- finding her breast with a gentle squeeze. Her breathing paused again and he couldn't help himself to grin. Like him, she was excited by this. He took a moment to really observe her skin and her body; perfection to his eyes.

Her legs were around his waist and she seemed to pull him closer with a flex of her muscles. No more hesitation, he realized. She wanted him as badly as he wanted her. When he entered her, they both seemed to become lost in that singular moment- Gru using his knees as support as he bent down closer to her neck. In support her head pressed against his while her arms gripped around his shoulders.

Gru could feel her heart beating with his lips resting on her neck. Her voice made a small sound; not really words. More like she was giving a sign she was pleased. His hand pushed between the bed and her lower back as he rolled his hips and began to slip out and then back inside of her warm sex. The thunder outside seemed to increase, but nothing was louder than the sounds of his Lucy's titillating moans. Gru was breathing a bit quicker, lips just barely above her neck. He used his other arm to push his torso up, so his eyes could find her face.

Not disappointed of her expression, Gru just watched her. She had her eyes closed, head tilted back just barely. In the faint light he saw her mouth opened while the sounds she made escaped. The man gave a sharp breath as the pace of their lovemaking increased- she was just too perfect. Everything about her turned him on and Gru just wanted to go deeper, harder. The woman opened her eyes then and they stared at one another while his hand brought her back away from the bed. It caused her spine to arch and the grip on his back turned to her nails digging lightly into skin.

It didn't hurt- in fact it made Gru give his own sound of lustful approval. The man kept up with thrusting himself deeper inside of her; the feeling of her tight sex around him just making it harder to control himself. When one of her hands slipped under his arm to rest right where his hip pressed on her inner thigh he felt a certain flinch in the pit of his stomach.

Suddenly his hand slipped up her back and she was pulled towards him. He rocked back on his legs so she would be straddling his lap and her chest was pressed against his own. Still inside of her, Gru just held her on his lap while the woman seemed to continue rolling herself on him.

Now in some control, Lucy used some of the nimble qualities she possessed to rock her hips against him. His thickness was pleasing her to no ends- he was certainly well endowed. Using some of her own leg power she slid him out and in, his soft breathing turning to a more seductive huff. "Lucy…" He moaned, making her stomach flip. She loved him so much.

The thrusts increased even more while he had his arms wrapped around her. Bringing his face in close they kissed yet again- Lucy in the heat of the moment giving his bottom lip a mild nip. It may have been the turning point for him, because as they became engrossed with their mouths and tongues caressing each other he pushed her back down on the bed.

Lucy felt herself succumbing to a whirlwind of pleasure; Gru was perfectly pushing inside of her sex and the pleasing touches of his hands and lips. Before she could even realize that the man was kissing at her jaw Lucy felt her toes curl. One more thrust- just one more. And she was lost in climax.

As she came Gru shut his eyes. The pace slowed for a moment and he nuzzled his face into her ruffled hair. The feeling was incredible around him- the heat from her sex and the unmistakable grip of her hands on his skin. He slid deeper inside of her and his stomach clenched. Before he knew it his body was blinded by pleasure of release inside of her hot womanhood.

For what seemed like hours, Gru rested there, still inside of his Lucy. His arm was bent at her side, propping himself up. However, his face refused to leave hers as they just both caught their breath. Her legs lessened their grip around his waist but her arms still held onto him like he'd float away. Outside it seemed like the thunder was done- but the sounds of rain hitting the glass could still be distinguished.

When he did move out of her, Lucy gave a small sound of protest. Chuckling, Gru gave her temple a kiss before just rolling to his back on her bed. She didn't stray far from him; rolling on her side to cuddle against his. "Wow." She managed to say, arm around his torso.

The man grinned, his eyes glancing to her. She was resting her head on his chest, while his arm wrapped around her. "Yes, wow."

"Don't be surprised if I jump you again soon." Her tone sounded tired, but she was serious. It made Gru chuckle yet again, pleased with the outcome of this date.

"I doubt I'll be complaining."

While they lay there, Lucy found herself smiling like a love sick fool. It made her pleased not only that Gru had been so amazing in bed but that he was so content to just be close to her like this. Taking the time to rest she closed her eyes. "Love you, Gru."

His arm around her seemed to pull her closer. "I love you too, Lucy."

* * *

In the morning when the sun came into her window Lucy woke from a blissful sleep. Stretching she wondered when exactly she had slipped under the sheets. With her red hair down to her shoulders she sat up on her bed- slightly disappointed that Gru was no longer in it with her. She was still naked, but she didn't mind that at all.

Power had been returned to her place, it seemed. The clock on the side of her bed was blinking some time that she knew to be wrong but her eyes instead went to a folded note right next to it. On the front in Gru's unmistakable handwriting was her name.

Like a teenager getting a note from her crush she was giddy as she picked it up and opened it. In her head she could almost hear his voice as she read it. "I'll see you soon, partner. Love, Gru." With a giggle she placed it back on the nightstand. While when she first woke she had wished Gru was still there- she knew he had his own responsibilities at home.

She stood up from her bed to go shower and get ready for the day; thinking that maybe she should go shopping later. Imagining Gru's face as she showed off some brand new lingerie made her a bit too excited.

* * *

_**Reviews? Plz? 3**_


End file.
